Falling for the Enemy
by EvillyLungs
Summary: When a new parenting class is introduced, Hermione and Draco are paired together - and sent to Muggle Shoreham to raise the baby for a few months, with 5 (incompatible?) wizarding pairs living in one house chaos insures. After an explosive argument in which one of them gets hurt - Can Draco and Hermione find a way to break the curse and save the school? AU
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys welcome to my new story, if you couldn't tell, it is a Draco and Hermione pairing. Updates will be slow because my internet doesnt work so I have to use my mum's laptop whilst she is at work, so without further interuptions I present to you...**_

**Falling for the enemy  
**

**Prologue**

It is for the good of the school Minerva," the portrait of Albus Dumbledore said to the new headmistress. Minerva looked down at the sheet of paper with the pairs the portrait had suggested. "Albus, I'm not sure, they'd kill each other by the end of the first week. How is pairing the two of them together a good idea?" She asked in disbelief. "To break the curse Minerva!" The woman looked on at him in shock, she hadn't heard about any curse before. "What curse?"

"The curse where the four houses of Hogwarts will never be united until the polar opposites in the polar opposite house can learn to love the other. Or more specifically royallty that has quarrelled must unite and become one. Until that day, Hogwarts will be filled with prejudice and hatred. If the curse is not fulfilled by the end of this year, the school and it's magic will cease to exist. Everyday the magic of the castle grows weaker and weaker, when they become one, the castle's full magic potential will be restored, and the two are then phrophesised to lead the magical world into the present as it's rightful rulers." Minerva looked at Albus in shock - after all this time she thought the prophecy about the magical King and Queen was false, and that prophecies were made by phonies that couldnt do anything else with the education they had recieved from one of the worlds fine wizarding schools. She never thought it to be real, and if it was, at least not to happen in her lifetime. She looked up, inspiration on how to set the pair up, and manage to give them the expriences they needed to become the greatest rulers since the four founders. "What is your devious mind planning now Minerva?" the portrait asked with a knowing smirk, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"As if you dont know," She replied. The old man in the picture laughed. He looked down at her, "Are you sure you wasnt a slytherin?"

* * *

_**So that was the prologue, I hope you enjoy it and I am sorry its short but I was just trying out the idea. I will post Chapter One, probably straight after this so that will probably be longer. So please review and tell me what you think of the story and yeah. I suck at this. I think I'll shuddup now so byee, see you next update. **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Falling for the enemy**

**Chapter One**

"Darling, we're so proud of you! Head Girl – all your hard work paid off!" Elizabeth Granger said to her daughter. "Thanks Mum, but I don't know who the head boy is. I hope it is Harry or Ron," she said thoughtfully as she hugged her mother. "Look at my three girls, all grown up. " Elizabeth said to her children. Hermione being the oldest was sixteen, about to become seventeen in only fourteen days a week after she arrived at school. The middle child Lena, she wasn't a witch like her sisters, but for a girl of fourteen she was incredibly smart and had wisdom and a maturity that wasn't found in people of her age. And then the youngest, Taryn, was eleven and about to start her first year at Hogwarts. Elizabeth looked at her girls and wondered how they had all grown up so fast. "We have to get on the train Taryn, otherwise we can't get to school, bye Mum, bye Dad," Hermione said, hugging each of her parents. Taryn detached herself from her mother's legs and held onto Hermione's hand. "Bye Lena, we'll miss you." Hermione said to her younger sister. Lena simply waved before turning back to her texting. Hermione shook her head in disappointment and led her sister onto the train. She held onto Taryn's hand as she navigated her way through the train, looking for Harry, Ron and Ginny. After a few minutes she got to their usual compartment, and sat down and they all started talking. Taryn remained quiet though, which wasn't normal for her, she was normally loud and outgoing. "Guys, I have to go to the Heads Compartment now. Can you look after Taryn for me please?" Hermione said to the trio. They nodded and went back to talking. Hermione couldn't help but be disappointed when neither of the boys stood up.

During her walk to the Heads compartment she couldn't help but wonder who she would be working with for the year – she hoped it wouldn't be Malfoy. But she doubted that he would even have enough intelligence and morality to even be considered for the prestige job. So, safe to say that she was shocked when she opened the door and heard the someone drawl, "You're late. I thought you knew better, mudblood."

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? You better leave, this is the –"

"Heads compartment. I know Granger, what do you think I am doing here?" The boy asked with a sneer.

"Apart from annoying me? I don't have a clue."

"Draco Malfoy. Head boy. What a displeasure it will be to work with you."

"How did you get Head Boy. Did your Daddy buy the position for you?"

"You know that my _Daddy _is stuck in Azkaban. So no he didn't. I earned it. Do me a favour."

"Anything," She replied sarcastically.

"Don't give me any of your muggleness."

"Prat."

"Mudblood."

"Bigoted Bastard!"

"Vermin!"

"Slave Driver!"

"Dirty blooded Bitch!"

"Egotistical albino ferret!"

"That was low Granger."

"And 'dirty blooded bitch' wasn't?"

"I wouldn't care if you dropped dead right now."

"I wouldn't care if you were in Azkaban with your precious Daddy."

"I wouldn't care if you were on fire and I had the last cup of water."

"If you were on fire and I had the last cup of water I would drink it."

"Well I wouldn't even piss on you!"

"Well I would just watch you burn!"

"Who knew you had a dark streak in you Granger? Hmmm... maybe you should have been on the dark side after all..."

"Take that back Death Eater!"

"When you drop dead!"

"You know what Malfoy... fuck off!"

And of course, thats when Taryn had to walk in. "Mione it is not nice to talk to people like that!" the child scolded. "Mione, huh?" Draco said, his eyebrows raising into a sneer. Hermione rolled her eyes "What is your problem ferret?"

"Are you breathing?"

"Yes."

"Then that is my problem."

"Bastard!"

"Hermione Jean Granger! Stop right now! What would Mummy and Daddy say if they could hear you right now!" Taryn said to her sister.

"That they are proud of me for sticking up for myself and my family Taryn!"

"Mummy? Daddy? Are there more Mudbloods in your family Bitch?"

"We are not Mudbloods. We are magical just like you and any other pureblood. Though if I am classed as a mudblood still, how does it feel to be consistently beaten in every class every year by a stupid incompetent mudblood. How does it feel when the mudblood beats the pureblood?"

"Fuck off Granger."

"Thats what I thought, ferret."

Suffice to say, the rest of the journey to school was very awkward.

"Welcome students and Welcome Back old-timers! Mr Filch has asked me to remind you to stay away from the forbidden forest and that ALL Weasleys Wizard Wheezes is banned in the school and no magic is to be done in the corridors. In addition, those to enforce those rules I would like to announce that your Head Girl is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and that your Head Boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. For seventh years, there is a new compulsory class to teach you the responsibilities of parenting, you will not pick your pairs, and they have already been picked on the suggestions of the late Headmaster, Dumbledore. Now without any further interruption... Let the sorting ceremony begin!" Hermione didn't listen to any of the names, apart from her sister. She didn't mind where her sister went she just wanted to make sure it wasn't Slytherin. "Granger, Taryn... RAVENCLAW!" echoed around the room. Hermione let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding in. Now all she had to worry about who she was going to be working with for the project. But that was something she got to worry about tomorrow.

"Ok, I will call out five pairs and then you come up and collect your portkey and money. Keep in mind it is Muggle money." Professor Flitwick shouted out over the chattering teens. "Parkinson with Longbottom. Zabini with Brown. Weasley with Parvarti Patil. Potter with Padma Patil. Granger with Finnegan." Hermione smiled a smile of relief at Seamus, when Flitwick shouted out, "Wait, I read that wrong. Granger you are with Malfoy and not Finnegan. Come up and collect your portkey please."

With those words, Hermione felt her world crashing down around her.

* * *

**A/N: So here is chapter one. I hope you like it. I couldnt stop laughing when I was writing the argument, and yes, I know Hermione is an only child in the books but I wanted to change it. It will be relevant later on sooo... please review :) :3  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Falling for the Enemy**

**Chapter Two**

Even though she was in denial about having to work with Malfoy, she stood up, acting confident as if to hide her fears like the Gryffindor she was, and didn't complain as she walked up to stand with the other pairs that she would be sharing a house with during the project. They picked up their port key and they were instantly transported to a small looking muggle house. On the outside, it looked small, barely big enough for two people, but on the inside it was large and spacious. 'It must be the same charm they use for the tents at the quidditch World Cup,' Hermione mused to herself. She looked over to the others, Ron, Padma, Parvarti, Lavender and Neville were looking around in wonder whereas Parkinson, Zabini and Malfoy were sneering in disgust. It seemed that she and Harry were the only ones that had ventured in to the muggle world, and that was simply because they grew up there.

* * *

We opened the door and Professor Slughorn apparated into the hallway. "Welcome Children! I will be your watcher throughout this project. You have a room with your partner and to get the full 'experience' there will be only one bed. You will get your baby today, in a few weeks they will age to three, then after a few more weeks they will become age five, then age eleven so you can see what houses they would be sorted into. After the sorting, they will de age to babies, then simply disappear. You will be graded on your parenting skills that you demonstrated in the project. Before I forget, there are charms in the room to prevent any hanky-panky," Slughorn said with a wink. Hermione looked up at him in shock - as if he was saying that for only her and Malfoy. "The houses inside are completly muggle, so you will learn about muggles and their technology and you will only be allowed your wands for homework uses. Each morning you will eat breakfast here, that you or someone else in the house has made and you will take a portkey to Hogwarts. There will only be one per day to and from the school so make sure you all stick together guys. If you dont make it to the portkey, make sure to find me, because that is the only way you will be able to get home, so if you do need to find me, everybody in the houses' grades will suffer because of you. The only meal you may eat at school is lunch, no asking the house-elves for more, and no calling any house elves for food or cleaning services. That is another thing, you must have a chore schedule. Each couple gets one night off a week for 'date' night as muggles call it where another pair will watch the child. You are to treat the child as if it was real and because of the process that you will undergo in a few seconds, it will also share your DNA. Even though it is biologically yours, keep in mind it is a spell and not real but any thing bad like serious injuries will impact your grade. After the sorting and before they disappear, they will be asked about what they thought about your parenting. To answer this question, they would answer it as if they had lived with you for their complete lives, then moved out etc, so as if they were an adult. Make a line and get ready for your babies," Slughorn said with a grin. After the project had been explained properly Hermione couldn't help but get excited at the prospect of being a parent. She knew that she would love this child and would raise it preoperly at each stage of life it experienced to get the top grade. She jist hoped Malfoy pulled his on weight. "When you go to your assigned rooms, place a drop of blood from both of you into the crib. Then sit down and wait, your baby should arrive it can take from instantaneous to a few hours so bring a book," at this everyone laughed, except from Hermione because she felt they were laughing at her, because she never stopped reading.

* * *

She didnt neccessarily care about what gender baby she got, she just hoped that the baby would get her love of reading and learning, and not her bossiness. Malfoy turned to look at her, sneer plastered on his face. "What, ferret face?" She asked, venom laced in her voice.

"Very funny Mudblood, but dont you want to start getting my child?"

"Your child? As much as you will hate to admit it, the child is OUR child. So we better start getting along or else our grades will go down."

"Who cares about grades anyway?"

"I do! I am Head Girl and you are Head Boy. You're supposed to care about grades!"

"Just get the fuck up to the room Granger I want our kid so I can teach it to hate you!"

"Blithering Bastard!"

"Nice alliteration. Next time say it like you mean it," he said with a wink. He grabbed her arms and dragged her upto their room. "Let go of me you vile cockroach!"

"That's a new one Granger, not sure I like it though."

"You're not supposed to like it ferret!"

"Well in that case mudblood bitch, you need to learn who the fuck you're talking to!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Look up my fucking family tree, I'm fucking wizarding royalty!"

"I doubt that. Royals arent bastards!"

"My parents were married when they had me thank you very much!"

"Well you should watch who you are talking to too Malfoy."

"Ha! It's not as if you're royalty Granger!"

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

They managed to get to their room with no more arguments and placed the blood required from each of them in the crib. After a few hours (which Hermione spent trying to reead, and Draco spent annoying her) a little baby girl appeared. She had a mop of bright blonde hair, and Hermione's amber eyes. She was gorgeous, "Lia. Thats her first name," Malfoy said, unable to look away at the giggling girl in the crib. "Lia Paige Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there is chapter two. I hope you liked it. PLease review it means so much to me when people review tell me what you though, what you think is going to happen and here is where I will write a reply to those reviews:**

**accamerty: Thanks for reviewing! Here is the more you requested :) **

**NikitaKServensky: I'm glad you like it so far, I hope you continue to do so :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Falling for the Enemy**

**Chapter Three**

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the way Malfoy was acting. It was almost as if he was acting like a human - and she didn't even know that he was capable of doing that. When she realized what she was doing she mentally scolded herself. It was the fucking slytherin ferret. She shouldn't - COULDN'T - be thinking those types of thoughts about him. She felt sick to the stomach, she neever thought that Malfuy could even act like a human, let alone be nice to her. To him, she was just a filthy little mudblood. She looked around the room, her eyes eventually falling on Malfoy, who was tickling Lia's tummy. "Malfoy, perhaps you should get her into some clothes?" She asked, the sly tone oozing out with every syllable. "Is your mummy being mean to your daddy Princess Lia? Though, I suppose she is right, you must be getting cold, how about a nice pink dress?" He asked the little baby as he pulled funny faces. Hermione growled, which shocked Draco, "She isnt even an hour old yet and you're already trying to turn my baby against me. What sort of a parent are you?"

"The better kind than you. You haven't even held her yet!" He said, putting Lia back into the crib.

"You haven't let me hold her!"

"Because you haven't asked to!"

With each sentence they stepped closer together.

"I shouldnt have to ask Malfoy. She is my daughter too!"

"I wish that she had a different mother!"

"I wish she had a different father!"

"Take that back Granger!"

"Make me Malfoy!"

They hadnt noticed that they were pressed right up next to each other. Draco was about two heads taller than her, which manage to intimidate her, but only slightly. Before Dumbledore was killed, he taught her wandless magic in case she needed it during the war. She was told not to tell anyone, not even Harry and Ron, and to use it only when she felt she needed to, and if she had to share a room with the bouncing Malfoy ferret, she was going to need it. She had never been this close to Malfoy before, which considering their background was understandable, though, as a young teenage girl who was a romantic at heart, wondered what it would be like to stand on her tip-toes and kiss him, sure it would get him to shut up, but he would have something other than the comment that shall not be mentioned to hold against her. She shook her head. She couldn't believe that she was actually comparing the pros and cons of reaching up and kissing him. That wasnt like her at all. "Why are you shaking your head? Though, I do drive the female species crazy." She peered up at him, wondering if he had some special power which allowed him to hear her thoughts. "Don't worry Granger, all girls fall for me eventually, some guys too. I'm just that irresistible. It starts by you weighing the pros and cons of kissing me, then you actually kiss me, then you dream about kissing me, then all of your thoughts are consumed by me. I give it a week. Good luck Granger, you're going to need it," he said flopping down on the bed, his arms cushioning his head, and even she had to admit that he looked god damn sexy. "It wont happen Malfoy, because I am a higher species and I would never fall for some ferretty bastard like yourself." Even as she said the words, she lost all confidence she would have had with them, already starting to doubt herself as he started to stretch. "I know that you have no confidence in your words _Hermione, _that's okay though, within a week I guarantee that you will be wanting me."

She was just about to retort with some smart-arsed comment when Slughorn walked in. "Sorry to disturb you two, but I though I heard arguing. Arguing with your partner will bring your grade down, just keep that in mind. I wouldnt want to have to fail two of my favourite students now would I?"

* * *

Sorry that this chapter isnt as long as the others, but I was having this one as more of a filler chapter and I am trying to get back into the flow of writing again, that and I had no idea on how to continue this chapter. I am really awkward when writing authors notes so I think I'll go nowww...


End file.
